


[podfic] Narcissus of the Lethe

by Annapods



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Imaginary Friends, Self-cest, What can be read as a non-graphic suicide attempt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Whenever she spied her own reflection in the pools or meres or the dangerous black river that wound through the forest, she pretended not to see how it moved only when she did. Instead she called the girl in the water a friend; as she was Tauriel, forest-daughter, her friend was Síriel, river-daughter.Written byThegreatpumpkin.





	[podfic] Narcissus of the Lethe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Narcissus of the Lethe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376864) by [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/thegreatpumpkin). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/notl) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l8ddjsz1n7d3prd/%5BHobbit%5D%20Narcissus%20of%20the%20Lethe.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l8ddjsz1n7d3prd/%5BHobbit%5D%20Narcissus%20of%20the%20Lethe.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Rive/Stream/Brook” square of my Ladies Bingo 17/18 card.  
Thanks to Thegreatpumpkin for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
